


Don't Wanna Kiss You (But I Need To)

by Nevcolleil



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil





	Don't Wanna Kiss You (But I Need To)

_This_ wasn't supposed to happen. 

None of it was supposed to happen, actually. But one thing led to another, led to their actually having _shared interests_ (which is bad enough) and then Humphrey went and had the poor taste to actually _talk_ about it... 

"Can you believe that we've somehow managed to become, dare I say it, _friends_?" he teased.

What else could Chuck do?

He's Chuck Bass. He has a reputation to maintain.

"We are _not_ that word," he assured.

"Oh no? Then what is all this?"

("This" being the constant companionship, the late night phone calls... The confidances given and received.)

"Maybe I'm just trying to get into your pants."

"Uh-huh." 

Dan didn't sound as though he believed it, so of course Chuck had to prove himself. He had his tongue down Dan's throat within a minute. He had his hand down Dan's pants in five more.

"Hmm. If I'd known you'd be so easy, Humphrey, I wouldn't have bothered with all the buddy-buddy bullshit and gone straight to jumping you in the backseat of a limo from the very beginning," Chuck taunted, figuring that would cure Dan of his need to _chat_ about their feelings.

But Dan just bit Chuck's lip (Chuck scowled at him. They've never fucked before. Dan shouldn't know what that does to him.) and growled. "Shut up and keep going, Bass."

Chuck hadn't known that Dan could growl. And, really, the boy tastes entirely too fucking good, so Chuck listened to him. 

Now he's stuck with this. 

With sleeping with someone he actually _likes_ enough to feel bad about sleeping around on. With getting so much sex that, at his age, he'd need pharmacuetical assistance to step out anyway.

With never being able to shock his lover with a perversity more startling than Dan's acceptance of Chuck's many perversions.

Chuck knows. He's tried scare Dan off many times. He's greeted Dan at a hotel room door dressed in a skirt and lipstick and Dan's ravished him before the door was even shut. He's bitten Dan hard enough to make him bleed, and Dan's come so hard he's nearly passed out because of it.

Once, Chuck tried choking Dan during sex. He'd never seriously hurt Dan, but Dan shouldn't know that. So while giving Dan's ass the pounding of a lifetime, Chuck wrapped his hands around Dan's throat and _squeezed_ until even Chuck felt a little light-headed, worried by the purple of Dan's face that he'd gone too far.

Dan lay limp beneath him, rocking with the brutal force of Chuck's thrusts, quietly wheezing until Chuck finally let up and then panting and gasping for breath.

And coming with a shout so loud they probably heard it back in Brooklyn.

"Chuck... Holy shit, man, what the fuck was that?" Dan blathered when Chuck finally collapsed, sated, down beside him.

Then Dan pressed a kiss to the sweaty bob of Chuck's adam's apple.

That's when Chuck realized that this had become much more than he had bargained for.

Chuck hates being happy when he didn't plan for it... He hates giving Dan that I'm-so-pleased-with-myself expression, just by virtue of being happy with Dan...

But there are worse ways to be miserable. And as long as Chuck is at least that in name, if not in spirit, then he figures that he hasn't really forsaken the legacy that he misspent his youth in building.


End file.
